lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Radio tower/Theories
* Works with the Looking Glass to jam radio signals. ** The Numbers broadcast was actually the jamming signal, and that is why Naomi's phone picked it up. *** Highly plausible, as a high power radio would be extremely useful for broadcasting radio. **** Radio waves are bad at getting through water, let alone into air. The Looking Glass might have been controlling the radio tower, and the radio tower was broadcasting the signal. This also explains how Ben was able to contact the station with his tiny radio. This also explains the cable. * The Radio Tower has its own logo. You can briefly see a DHARMA octagon, with some form of what looks like a tower in the center on the tape decks. * The Others never changed the transmission back to the Numbers because they aren't important to them anymore. * The tower is indicated on the blast door map. The map has many lines, however some of them look like topographical lines. Ideally, a radio tower would be placed at a high point on the Island. This may also be the site of a Dharma station for studying meteorology. Candidates for its location include: ** The aborted #7 station ** The "?" (Assuming that this is not The Pearl) ** One of the various "CV"'s around the island ** The area marked as "C4". It's close to the Dark Territory (it's clear by the nearby mentions of the Black Rock and the nexus of Cerberud activity), as Danielle implied, and the curves around it mean it's located in a mountain area. * At the highest point on the blast door's topographical representation, there is a message that says "I think we're on the same wavelength." This could refer to the radio tower. * The tower is linked to a mainframe computer at DHARMA headquarters that gathers research data from the terminals at each DHARMA station. This computer is set up specifically to crunch all of this data, produce the results from the Valenzetti Equation, and broadcast them to the Hanso Foundation. The broadcast thus serves as an electronic "smoke signal" that alerts the Hanso Foundation when the DHARMA Initiative has succeeded. It is likely that there are no other communications between the DHARMA team and the outside world. ** This is why attempting to contact the outside world could "compromise the integrity of the project" (as stated in the Swan Orientation Film). Any distress messages sent from the terminals are received by the central computer, and any "bad" input could cause it to generate and broadcast erroneous results. * If it is indeed where Rousseasu's distress signal is broadcast from Locke knows its location as he read the display on the machine Sayid used to triangulate the signal in "The Moth" after knocking him out. *The Others no longer control the radio tower, nor have they changed the distress signal, because they use the equipment found in the Looking Glass hatch instead. * The "Numbers" that comprise the core values of the Valenzetti Equation were being broadcast out into the world, and some sensitive individuals and processes were able to pick up on this broadcast (Think Hurley, the madman at the hospital, the lottery). If Rousseau's message had been hijacking that signal for 16 years, the man from Hurley's hospital would have 'heard' the broadcast either before Rousseau arrived on the island, or after the Losties turned it off. * The radio tower may be a Numbers Station:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Numbers_station used in espionage. *The tower may be located near the Black Rock, but rather than risking everyone's lives where the monster is known to be active, Danielle took the castaways via a different route around the Dark Territory, hence why the journey took a while.